


I Will Always Be Here

by ohhitherekate



Series: Erin Lindsay/Avengers one-shots [3]
Category: Chicago PD, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton/Erin Lindsay friendship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitherekate/pseuds/ohhitherekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(TAKEN FROM MY FF.NET ACCOUNT) Clint has a nightmare and Erin is there to try and bring him back to reality. (A little Erin Lindsay/Clint Barton one-shot placed after my first CPD/Avengers 'Rule The World' that I recommend you read so you're not entirely lost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Age of Ultron and I’m still debating whether or not I’m going to write another CPD/Avengers story. I loved parts of the movie and other parts frustrated me to no end. I’m going to stew on it for a few days and then maybe start writing for AOU. But if I do there will be some changes to the movie (maybe a lot) but I’m still no 100% committed to writing it. Maybe when I go to see it again this weekend I’ll change my mind, who knows. Until then; here is a little one-shot of Erin and Clint set after the battle of New York. Just a sweet little friendship piece I’ve been working on for a while. Hopefully you guys will like it. ^_^

It had been a tough mission. Two weeks in Hong Kong trying to take out one of the deadliest snipers the world knew of. Erin and Fury thought maybe they could recruit him. But it came down to one thing; either Erin lived or the sniper lived. It was an easy choice for Barton to make. No matter how badly SHIELD wanted to recruit the man. And now with the man dead, Erin and Clint stayed in a small hotel on the outskirts of the city, a single day off before going back to DC. They spent the night laughing, drinking, and playing a game he and Natasha came up with; trying remember dirty words in twelve different languages. Whoever could come up with the most words was the winner and the loser had to take a shot for each word the other player said.

Of course Natasha Romanoff would come up with a game like that to pass the time.

Erin hadn’t wanted to sleep, but she could see the tired look in Clint’s eyes, needing his rest. So she went to her room and tried her best to sleep, not thinking about the sniper who had held her hostage looking down at her with one of Clint’s arrows lodged directly in to his heart. Lately it was getting harder and harder not to see the faces of all the men and women she had taken out.  She’d have the occasional nightmare about Loki after New York, of her being thrown of Stark Tower and Tony not getting to her in time. Of her funeral – very morbid.

But when she would have those dreams all she had to do was feel her pulse and then go outside and feel the air on her skin to know that everything was real. 

Erin could vaguely hear knocking in her sleep, loud enough to wake her slightly, a silent tap, tap, tap on the door.

Thinking it was Clint, Erin opened her eyes and sat herself up, ready to get out of bed. But then the tapping turned in to banging.

“-Agent Lindsay!” The knocking on the door much louder than it was when she had first woken up to a tapping on the door. “Agent Lindsay!”

Erin grabbed the gun from her nightstand, got out of bed quickly and near sprinted to the door. She braced herself before opening it, swinging it open and pointing her gun at the person on the other side of the door, a nervous sweating little agent stood before her. Erin lowered her gun and looked at the man. “What?”

And then she heard it, heard the screaming coming from down the hall. Erin pushed past the newbie agent and ran down the hall until she was in Clint’s room, her bare foot aching from kicking in the door. He thrashed around his bed, knocking over everything on his nightstand. Erin hurried to his side. “Barton,” She said softly, trying to speak in a soothing voice to calm him down. “Clint, Clint, open your eyes.” Erin told him. She grabbed a hold of his hand and he jerked awake.

“Er-Erin?” He blinked his eyes rapidly, his hand gripped at hers. His entire body was tense. Erin gave him a soft smile and he closed her eyes, sighing. He knew this was real, not another nightmare. In his dreams he killed them all. Erin, Natasha, and Jay. He dreamt that Loki was inside his head again controlling him.

“I’m here.” Erin smiled softly.  “Hey,” her hand caressed his face, wiping the sweat away. “What happened in your dream?” She asked him. Clint opened his eyes, shaking his head. He didn’t want to tell her. Not about this one. Not when he visualized one of his arrows sticking out of Erin’s chest. He blinked again to make sure it wasn’t there. Erin wiped his brow with her thumb. “You can’t hide things from me, Clint.” Clint was never really good at hiding anything from Erin; it was a struggle of his; trying to keep things from her but in the end giving in and telling her. “What’s going on?”

Clint looked up at Erin, he looked scared. “You were dead.” He told her. “You, ‘Tasha, Jay. You were all dead.” Clint confessed. “And I was the one to kill you all.” He shook his head. “I put an arrow in your heart, Erin.” His voice shook. “And there was nothing I could do to stop myself.”

Erin moved his hand to her chest, pressing his palm over where her heart was beating rhythmically. Clint felt her skin; he couldn’t feel any holes from where the arrow had been. Just Erin’s skin. His hand moved up and down with her breathing. “I’m here.” Erin assured him causing him to look up at her instead of where his hand lay on her chest. “You didn’t kill me.”

_No, he had._

“I did.” He disagreed.

“Does that mean I’m a ghost?” Erin asked, trying to lighten to mood. Clint narrowed his eyes at her and Erin sighed. She tugged at Clint’s hand, pulling him up so they were both standing. She led him to the balcony of his room, opening up the door and stepping outside. “Look up.” Erin told Clint once they were standing on the balcony. “See the stars and the moon,” She told him.  “-feel the cold air on your skin.” The night was chilly, it was winter in Hong Kong, the cold air stung his skin. “This is real.” Erin assured him. “And I’m standing next to you and I’m alive.”

Clint looked over at her, the short little thing, 5’5”, hazel eyes, brown hair with blonde highlights and a dimpled smile that could make any man fall in love with her. She was giving him a serious look, trying to get him to believe that this was real. And then she pinched him.

“Ow!” Clint complained, rubbing the spot on his arm where she had just pinched him. He looked at her and saw her smiling at him.

“It was that or a punch in the face to let you know that I’m alive.” Erin shrugged her shoulders.

Clint looked at Erin. He no longer saw one of his arrows in her chest. He moved forward and hugged her tightly not wanting to let go. He had dreams, nightmares before about Loki controlling him. But he had never gone after Erin, or Natasha or Jay. Just faceless agents. Seeing his friends dead at his hand was what nearly drove him over the edge this time. But Erin pulled him back to reality.

“Thank you.” He whispered in her hair.

Erin hugged him back, rubbing his back as he held on to her.  “I will always be here, Clint.” She promised him. “Even when I’m not.” She then chuckled. “I’ll always be here to pull your stubborn ass back to reality.”

He kissed the top of her head, thanking a God he didn’t believe in for her. She truly was the best friend he could have ever wished for when he was a child. Erin, Natasha, and Jay. He thanked whoever created the world for them.

 

 


End file.
